Better Days
by stjimmy788
Summary: A story four friends who live in the small town of Turnsville. Its told in first person by 1 of the friends named David. They live far away from any cities that they are the only friends each other have. But hardships eventually threaten their friendships
1. Chapter 1

Those were the days...thirty years ago, Us four were inseperable. They were the best friends I ever had in my life.

My name is David Starks. I was 15 years old at the time when me and my small family lived in new york city. The year was 2006. I never did have many friends. My father, a stocky built man, worked in a factory and made about minimum wage. My mother also didnt make that great of a living. You see she worked as a part time house cleaner. I had no brothers..and I never got to see my parents much. I was a pretty lonely kid. Maybe thats why my father decided to move. Little did I know that moving to a small town in Pennsylvania would change the way I look at things forever. Listen to my story. It may teach you to be greatfull for the things you have in front of you...


	2. Chapter 2

At first I didnt want to move. Although I didnt have many friends here I did have a small crush on this girl at my school, Jennie Smith. Boy was she pretty but she didnt notice me much. But a part of me told me not to fight my father for wanting to move. Something just seemed so right about it. After all, it was for the best of the family. The small old farm house we were moving into was alot cheaper rent than the house we currently lived in. And I was getting annoyed with the crime in the city. Almost every night i was kept awake at night by police syrons and gun shots in the distance. The town was filled with drugs. Two days before the day of the move I was laying in my bed. I drifted asleep and had a quick dream. In my I was an angel. But I was in hell. There were demons laughing at me for being alone. They chased me with spikes and spears. I thought I was going to be miserable forever. But then out of a beam of light three other angels appeared and carried me off to heaven.

I was awaken however by a loud know at my door. It was my mother. Are you ok sweetie? she asked in her quiet house wife voice. You hav'nt made a peep in hours. I came back to reality and answered back. Yeah mom..im just a little nervous about moving. I sayed in a timid voice. Well its ok honey, I bet once we are out there and moved in, you will meet some friends and be alot happier than you are here. I thought about the dream I had. It comforted me. Ok mom, I said. Well ok sweetie, You better get some sleep. We have to start packing tommarow. And you have alot of stuff, she said in a mocking voice. I looked around at all my video games and other "nerdy" things I had in my room. But before I could answer my mother was back to cleaning. As I continued to think about the dream I had, I drifted back into a peacefull sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The two days passed quickly. almost instantly we were driving the 300 mile trip to our new home. It didnt seem to take as long as I thought. Maybe its because I was pre-occupied with the unfamiliar sights of the state. I didnt see farms and woods too much but almost instantly I started seeing more and more of each. I have to admit it seemed pretty inviting. But within hours, we were at our new home. I got out of our small convertable, and stood in front of my new house. It was actually alot bigger than I had expected. However it looked pretty damaged."Well, looks like it needs a little work". my father said with a chuckle. My mother agreed. But all in all, I liked the new place. But I noticed something else when we got there. There were only a small amount of houses surrounding us. And even thought there was mostly quiet farmland everywhere, there was a huge highway above about a mile down the road. Taking this into consideration I didnt think I was going to meet any friends around there. It was summer and school didnt even start for another month. But I soon found out I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about five days after we moved in. I was playing my favorite computer game in my room. which was the biggest room in the house. When my mom entered. "honey, theres a boy at the door", " It looks like he saw you move in and he wants to meet you". My heart skipped a beat. "he looks about your age". " I think you should go talk to him" she said in an encouraging voice. I quickly threw on some of my casual clothes. which was a pair of jean shorts and a rolling stones t-shirt. And ran down the stairs to the door.

And thats when I saw my best friend for the first time. He was taller than me. He dressed a little darker than me. I could tell he liked the same music I did. "hey neighbor" he said in a deep but sometimes squeaky voice. " My name is Fred, Whats yours?". "y name is David, David Starks" You can just call me dave". "well then" , he asked "want me to show you around". I was astonished that I was actually making a good friend. "ok" I replied,"Let me go shut down my game, diablo 2 its my favorite." "Diablo 2!" he said excitedly. "Thats one of my favorites too", "Maybe once you get the internet here we can play online". I was so excited I was stunned. "sure..that sounds awsome!". At that point I knew me and Fred were gonna be great pals.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later that fred showed up at my house again. I havnt seen him since the first time he came over. We just played that computer game together a few times. I Changed out of my pajamas which was pretty much my boxer shorts and into my usual atire. But when I went to the door Fred wasnt the only one there. There were two other girls with him. Very pretty girls I may add. As soon as I saw them my legs turned to jello. I didnt have the guts to open the door and greet them. But fred being the outgoing friend saw me and opened the door to my house. Hey, he yelled. David I have to introduce you to my other two friends. He first pointed to a rather tall but slender girl. This is Sammy, Shes been my girlfriend for a long time. When I turned to say hi she wrapped me up in a big hug, which caught me off gaurd. But from this I could tell she was just as outgoing as Fred. She then sayed in a really girly voice, "Hi its really good to see that there is finally another kid our age moving in". "its just been me Fred and Crystal for years." Fred then pointed to the other girl. "And thats crystal". When I turned and sayed hi to her my knew went weak. She wasnt as pretty as old Jennie Smith, but she was still really good looking. But my words still did come out. "Hello...My name is david" She blushed and in a kind of preppy voice, "heya david, Fred tells me you moved here from New York City". "Whats it like up there"?. A little hesitantly I sayed "Its ok I guess". She giggled at the way that I sayed it. "Well David its nice to meet you". "Well guys, I think im gonna head home and get some things done around the house". "See you around David". She gave me a hug and started walking down the street. Then Sam turned and spoke. "Well I think im going to go too, Maybe we could all hang out at the waterfall tommarow its going to get pretty hot". "Okay that sounds like fun", said Fred "see you later baby. They gave each other a long kiss before she left. "shes so great", fred said in a pleasent tone. "yeah", I sayed. "I wish I knew how that felt".


End file.
